


Maybe Yes, Maybe Not

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but seriously, kunessi - Freeform, once I see this prompt i can only think of Kunessi, those who really know me might wonder why I am writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Leo is okay with Kun, his roommate, being gay.Leo is not okay when he sees Kun kissing someone.Leo is really not okay when his lab partner is hinting on Kun.ORThe one where Leo realized that maybe he's not as straight as he thought he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



> 1\. Taken from a Tumblr prompt that I can't find anymore (seriously I really need to get more organized on keeping track of the prompts that I find interesting)
> 
> 2\. I am not really familiar with this pairing so I hope I do the pairing some justice in this fic.

 

_Sunshine._

That is the first thing that comes in Leo’s mind once he walks into his room and finds the guy sitting on one of the beds. The guy instantly smiles at him. And that’s it.

_Sunshine._

That is the best thing that can explain that smile.

“Hey there!” The guy waves at Leo and quickly gets off his bed. “I assume you are my roommate?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure I am,” Leo says. He’s almost surprised when he realized that he’s also smiling now. But come to think of it, with that kind of sunshine smile, Leo thinks that nobody can resist to smile back at this guy.

“Well, hello, then.” The guy makes a few wide steps towards Leo. He shakes Leo’s hand and even pulls him for a quick hug.

“I’m Sergio. But you can call me Kun. Or you can call me Sergio. Whichever you prefer,” he says. It’s amazing how he can say all of that without losing that smile from his lips.

“I’m Leo,” Leo says. “Nice to meet you, Kun,” he says.

Kun takes a step back. His hands in his pocket, he gestures with his chin to the bed where he was sitting. “I’ll take that bed, if you don’t mind?”

“No, no.” Leo shakes his head. “I don’t mind at all,” he says as he walks to the other bed. He sits there and takes a look around the room. Each side of the room is just the mirror image of the other room. Next to his bed is a small nightstand, which is two or three feet away from Kun’s nightstand next to his bed.

“What’s your major?” Kun asks him as he sits on his bed, facing Leo.

“Pharmacy,” Leo says. “How about you?”

“Communication Studies,” Kun says. Leo nods. It looks quite fitting to Kun, actually. The communication thing.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Kun says. He pulls his legs up, folds his knees and wraps his arms around them.

Leo shrugs his shoulders. “Nothing much. I guess pretty much the same as you, I’m also a sophomore here. I’m taking Pharmacy as my major because I like Chemistry and Biology.”

Leo cocks his head to the left. “So yeah. How about you?”

Leo is fully aware that he’s not telling so much about himself. But Leo is not the kind of person who easily gets comfortable around people he just met. He’s even get anxious about what kind of person that he would have as his new roommate in this dorm for his second year in college.

Kun grins before he answers. “Well, yeah. I am also a sophomore. As I’ve told you, I am taking Communication Studies. Half because my friends always say that I talk a lot,” he stops to let out a laugh. A pleasant laugh that sounds warm. “But also, because I also love to hear people’s stories,” he adds, with a softer tone.

Leo nods.

“I come from Argentina. I have one younger brother. I play football,” Kun continues talking, gesturing his fingers like he is counting the numbers of things that he is telling to Leo. “I like dancing. And let me tell you, I have pretty good moves,” he says, grinning and wiggles his eyebrows. Leo can’t help but to let out a small chuckle.

“Oh, and one thing, Leo?” Kun stops.

Leo stares at Kun. Kun is still smiling slightly, but Leo can see that his eyes look a bit wary now. Like he’s not really sure that he can trust Leo.

“Yes?” Leo cocks an eyebrow, holding his eyes at Kun.

“I’m gay.”

“Oh,” Leo doesn’t even blink when he shrugs his shoulder. “Okay.”

Yeah. Leo is definitely okay with that. Because honestly, Leo can see nothing wrong with that. Some of his friends are also gay, and some others have told him that they are bisexual.

“You’re fine with that?” Kun asks, with a small hint of surprise.

“Why I shouldn’t be fine with that?” Leo asks him back.

Kun grins. “Good. I can assure you that you won’t have to worry about me stealing the girl that you like.”

Leo snorts. “And I can assure you that you won’t have to worry about me stealing the guy that you have a crush on.”

Kun laughs again. His laughter sounds like that the cheerful rings of golden bells. Leo grins. It’s not even ten minutes yet since they met, and he already feels comfortable with his new roommate. And as an introverted person, this is a pretty rare thing to happen with Leo.

When his laughter subsides, he looks at Leo. “Hey, Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you’re pretty cool for a roommate,” Kun says, winking at him.

Leo smiles back at Kun. “Yeah. You yourself is not so bad.”

 

*******

 

 

Leo has been wanting to ask it for quite a while. Since he saw that picture on Kun’s desk. Why he wants to know, though, is something that Leo himself doesn’t understand. Maybe it’s just because he wants to know more about Kun.

And this evening, as he is sitting cross-legged on his bed, his notes scattered around him, he catches Kun glances at the picture on his desk. Leo can see how Kun has a small smile on his lips before he goes back working with his laptop.

“Hey, Kun?”

Kun makes some non-committing sound from his desk, but keeps his eyes on the screen of his laptop.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Kun says. He turns his head at Leo. “What is it?”

“Is that your boyfriend?”

There are some small creases on Kun’s forehead as his brows furrowed down. “Huh?”

“That guy on that picture? The picture in your desk?” Leo tries to make his question clearer. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“Oh?” Kun glances at the framed picture on his desk. “You mean this one?” he points at the picture when he looks back at Leo.

“Uh huh,” Leo nods.

Kun laughs lightly. “Oh, no. No. Pablo is my cousin. But he’s more like my own brother to me. Maybe because I don’t have an older brother, he becomes one for me.” Kun says. “I’m really close to him since I was a kid. But he’s in Spain now, doing his grad study in Finance or some dumb thing like that,” he says, but one can clearly hear the fondness in his voice.

“Oh…” Leo nods. “But do you have one, though?”

“Have what?” Kun asks back, raising his brows.

“A…boyfriend?” Leo asks, a bit carefully this time.

Kun laughs again. And Leo likes it. Kun’s laughter.

Kun shakes his head. “A boyfriend as in a serious relationship? Well… at the moment, no.”

Leo lets out a relieved breath. And it’s surprised him to realize that he is kind of holding his breath. Like he is nervous to know Kun’s answer to that.

“Do you have one? A girlfriend?” Kun asks him back.

Leo chews his lower lip. Well, there was this girl that he knows since he was kid. And they were always together, their friends and families always teased them as a couple. She didn’t seem to mind though. Usually she just blushed and giggled. And Leo? Well, it was more like Leo didn’t really care about it, if not a bit annoyed. He spent a lot of time together with her just because they’ve been friends since like…they were 5 years old or something. And Leo never really has another girl as close friend. He doesn’t have a lot of people that he really considers as friends anyway. So when they graduated from high-school and go to different colleges, Leo didn’t really feel sad or anything.

He shakes his head. “Nah. No girlfriend.”

“Well, so if you happen to know a guy that can be a potential boyfriend…” Kun stops there but looks at Leo with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You know that I am single and available…”

Something heavy suddenly swirls uncomfortably in Leo’s stomach. “Oh, fuck off, Kun,” he says, picking up one of his notes from the bed. “As if you have the time for that kind of thing,” he says, trying to focus on the lines of his handwriting on his notes.

Kun chuckles. “Hey, come on, Leo! I’ll do the same for you! If I happen to find a pretty nice girl, I can… you know… do some matchmaking.”

Leo gives Kun a side glance. But Kun already turns again on his chair, and returns to his laptop. For a while, there is only the constant click-clack sound of Kun typing on his laptop, along with some flamenco music on the background that Kun plays on his laptop in a low volume.

“What is your type, though?” Leo asks after a few minutes pass in silence. He angles his neck a little to look at Kun. His roommate is chewing the tip of his pen while staring at the screen, like he is thinking hard about something.

“Huh?” Kun asks. He glances at Leo before jotting something on his notebook. “What was that?” he asks again, this time looking at Leo.

“What kind of guy is your type?” Leo asks.

Despite him asking about it casually, Leo can feel his heart beating slightly faster than usual. He really really wants to know. But of course, it’s something normal, right? It’s completely normal if we want to know what kind of guy that our friend finds to be attractive, right? It’s not like we want to see whether we fit in that attractive category, is it?

“Hmm….” Kun scratches his chin, looking contemplative. “For just a casual fling or for a serious relationship?”

“A serious one,” Leo says in an instant.

Because Leo doesn’t want just a casual fling, a one night stand. He wants a serious, stable, comfortable relationship. He wants-

Wait. What does he want?

Feeling his ears burning because of his own thoughts, Leo clears his throat.

“And yeah. That…casual thing too,” he adds quickly, almost stuttering on his own words.

Kun chuckles. “Honestly, if it’s just for a casual fling, almost any kind of guy can hit me up with the right amount of flirting and maybe some alcohol too,” Kun says and ends it with an easy, open laugh.

“Oh,” Leo shifts in his bed. “And.. what about… if you want a… You know… A more serious relationship?”

This time Kun takes a bit more time before he answers Leo. “For a serious one… I don’t really have any particular type, in terms of physical appearance,” Kun says, making a quotation mark with his fingers. “But I want someone who can make me laugh and smile,” he says.

“I make you laugh,” Leo blurts out.

As Kun stares at him with wide eyes, Leo gasps and curses himself. Because really, where did it come from? It takes only a split second before Leo can feel the heat has spread from his ears to all over his face and neck.

But then Kun bursts out in laughter. And as usual, Kun’s laughter makes Leo smile. Like suddenly everything in this world is easier to bear.

His laughter stops, but linger as a bright wide smile on Kun’s lips.

“Yeah. You do make me laugh, Leo. Because you’re a cool guy.”

Leo rubs the back of his neck with his palm, and grins. “Yeah. I’m pretty cool for a roommate, right?”

Because that’s what he is, right? That’s what they are. They are roommates. And they are friends. Good friends. Yeah. That’s it.

Kun still smiles at him as he nods. “You are indeed, a pretty cool roommate, Leo.”

That night, Leo falls asleep thinking of what kind of things that he can do or say to make Kun laugh.

 

*******

Leo has completely no idea why he said yes when Geri asked him to come here. Oh, right, he didn’t even say yes. Geri just said that he had to come and then practically dragged him from the comfort of his dorm room to this place. And that’s why he ends up here. In this stupid party in a frat house where the music is too loud and there are too many people packed up in the room.

He should have known that Gerard Pique only brings him trouble. So far he’s been lucky enough that he never got partnered up or being in the same group project with Geri. But how come Geri showed up on his dorm room with a wide grin, only God knows. Or maybe even God doesn’t know why.

And of course, 10 minutes after they got here, Geri already disappeared, leaving Leo standing awkwardly against the wall, with no one to talk to. Leo glances at his watch. He doesn’t think that he has to feel guilty for leaving the party now. Especially when he himself doesn’t even want to come at the first place anyway.

Leo grabs a can of coke from the long table near him. Somehow he manages to navigate himself to the back door of the house. Even though to do so, he has to squeeze himself between people that he doesn’t even care to look at anymore.

Once he opens the door and walks outside, he lets out a long sigh of relief. After the smell of alcohol and other stuffs mixed up into one in the room, the night air is just so refreshing for his lung. He closes the door behind him and stands there for a while. The noise from the party is now nothing but some faint background noise from behind. Leo smiles unconsciously, feeling how the calmness of the night soothes him. After a few seconds, Leo starts walking away from the door. But then a sound makes him stops. He stands still and tries to listen more carefully. He freezes once he got a better listen of the sound. His feet suddenly feels like they were made from ice when he recognize that it’s the voice of someone talking. No, not calling, more like moaning. It’s the voice of someone moaning

“Please…”

Leo’s heartbeat gets faster exponentially. He knows that voice. He recognizes that voice.

“Please…”

The way that voice sounds like begging, desperately, it makes Leo shivers. He tries to shake his head, but now he can even hear more voices, more sounds. Moaning, grunting, broken gasps and heavy breathing.

Leo turns slowly to where those sounds coming from. Taking each step carefully to make as little sound as possible, Leo makes his way to the side where the wall of the house is darker, hidden by some bushes which are almost as tall as his chest.

The closer he is to the bushes, the louder the sounds are.

Leo ducks himself down and peeks through the bushes.

He can see two guys. And one of them is Kun. _Kun_.

Kun is pinned to the wall by the other guy, who is kissing Kun's neck like it’s the only thing that keeps him alive. Even from where he is hiding, Leo can hear Kun’s shallow breathing. His eyes are closed as his head is angled to the side, giving a convenient access for the other guy to attack Kun’s neck and shoulder. Something swirls like a crazy tornado in Leo’s stomach as he sees how the guy is sneaking one of his hand underneath Kun’s shirt, while the other hand holding Kun’s wrists on the wall, above his head.

For seconds that feels like centuries for Leo, he watches as the guy presses his body even closer to Kun, grinding their groins together. And the sounds that are slipping from Kun’s mouth make Leo wants to throw up. Kun wriggles his wrists and once his hands are free, he grabs the guy on his head, and pulls him to crash their lips together impatiently.

Leo inhales sharply as he steps back. Without thinking, he turns around, and starts running back to his dorm. He can only run run run and he wishes he can just forget everything and erase everything that he has seen.

He gets into his room and slams the door closed behind him. He slides his back down against the door until he sits on the floor. And that’s when he realizes that he’s been crying.

 

*******

Kun’s groan lets Leo knows that he finally wakes up. He only glances at his roommate from his bed and goes back reading the book on his lap.

“What time is it?” Kun asks with a hoarse voice.

“1.25,” Leo says rather coldly.

Kun groans again. “My head hurts…”

“Looks like someone had too much fun last night,” Leo says, still having his eyes at the book.

“It.. Really… Really… hurts…” Kun groans again.

Leo snorts as he turns to another page. “If it makes you feel better, try to think that maybe your boyfriend is also having the same hangover,” Leo says.

He might sound bitter. Or angry. Whatever. Leo doesn’t even know what to feel.

“Huh?” Kun sounds confused. “What boyfriend?”

Leo chews his lower lip. “Well, you know…” he says. “The guy that you were kissing last night?”

Leo has no idea why he sounds like someone who is getting angry to his boyfriend. Because clearly Kun and him are not boyfriends.

Kun himself seems to be not in a good condition to think about stuff like that. He doesn’t even ask how did Leo know about what happened with him last night.

“Oh, yeah…” he says. “I think I kissed someone last night,” he said.

Leo glances at him from the side of his eyes, and watches how Kun rubs his face with both hands.

“But I can’t even remember his name,” Kun groans again. “How can he be my boyfriend if I don’t even know his name?!”

Leo’s heart skips a beat.

“You don’t remember?” he asks, this time turns his head to look at Kun more closely.

“I only remember kissing someone and maybe had someone jerking me off,” Kun says. He even looks a bit embarrassed. “But I can’t even remember his face. Let alone his name!”

Leo doesn’t know whether he wants to cry or laugh.

“Too many alcohol, I guess?” Leo asks, this time with a softer tone than before.

Kun makes a small grunting sound and closes his eyes again. “I shouldn’t have driuk that much.”

“You shouldn’t,” Leo says.

For a while, none of them says anything. Kun still has his eyes closed and Leo has a feeling that Kun is about to fall asleep again.

Leo sighs, and stands up from the bed. He walks away from the bed. When he comes back, he has a glass of water and a pack of aspirin with him.

“Here, you need to drink,” he says as he places the glass and the aspirin on Kun’s nightstand. Kun opens his eyes and turns his head slowly.

He stares at Leo with his brown eyes, and something funny pulls inside Leo’s chest to see those eyes. Kun’s eyes are red and his hair are sticking out everywhere. But when he tugs his lips into a small thankful smile, there is a small twinkle in his eyes.

“Thank you, Leo,” he says, half-whispering.

Leo doesn’t even realize it when he brushes away some of Kun’s hair from his forehead.

“Don’t drink too much again like last night, okay?”

Kun’s smile gets wider, and it makes Leo breathless for a second.

“Okay,” he says. “Because you ask me to. Okay.”

Leo clears his throat. “I’ll… I’ll make you some coffee, okay?”

He quickly turns around and walks away to the small table where he keeps his small coffee maker. When he switches it on and waits, he turns his head to where the beds are. Kun is already sitting on his bed. Leo watches quietly as Kun gulps the aspirin, and drinks the water. He places the glass back on the nightstand, and turns his head at Leo.

Kun smiles at Leo. The rays of afternoon sunlight that sneaks in from the window behind him create a soft radiance around him. Leo smiles back at Kun. Suddenly his chest feels a bit lighter.

 

*******

Samir is nice. He is friendly and smiles a lot. But he’s not loud and doesn’t talk that much. That is why Leo didn’t mind when the professor partnered them together for one of the lab class. Samir is quite smart, and he’s not that kind of partner that will wait until the very last minutes to work on their lab report.

He doesn’t even mind to work on the lab report on a Friday afternoon in one of the coffee shops around the corner.

Leo is drawing the structure of a chemical compound on his sheet as Samir is doing the calculation when Leo hears somebody’s calling his name.

“Hey, Leo!”

Both Leo and Samir lift up their head. Leo smiles as Kun walks to the table that he and Samir are occupying.

“What are you doing here?”

Kun shrugs his shoulder. “I just finished doing some exercise in the gym next door. So I guess I deserve a reward for myself,” he says, his eyes smiling along with his lips. “What are you doing here?”

Leo waves at the papers scattered on the table. “Lab reports,” he says.

“And oh, by the way, this is Samir, my lab partner.”

Kun turns his head to look at Samir. Samir’s white teeth are gleaming between his lips as he smiles when they are shaking hands.

“Hey, I’m Samir. Nice to meet you,”

“Sergio. But people, including Leo, call me Kun. I’m Leo’s roommate.”

Sergio pulls back his hand. He slides one hand to his pocket, and runs the other hand over his head.

“You go to the gym a lot?” Samir asks.

“Yeah. And I also play football too.”

Samir’s eyebrows raise up. “Really? That’s cool! I used to play too when I was in France.’

“Oh, you’re from France? That explains your accent,” Kun grins.

Samir laughs. Kun’s grin gets wider.

“Hey, do you still play now?”

Samir shrugs his shoulders. “I’d love too. If I can find out where I can play.’

“You can play with us,” Kun says excitedly. “What position do you usually play?”

“Midfielder.”

“Perfect! We play once or two times a week, depends on the school’s schedule.”

“Really? Can I join you?”

“Dude, that’s what I am offering you!”

Both of them laugh, while Leo stays quiet. He looks down at his note, but suddenly he feels something a bit sick in his stomach.

“Okay, I really got to go now,” Kun says “But really, we’ll talk about that football thing, okay, Samir?” Kun says, looking at Samir expectantly.

“Yeah. Sure thing!” Samir says, giving him a thumb up.

“I’ll see you around then,” Kun says. He looks at Leo. “I’ll see you later, okay Leo?”

Leo looks up from his note and forces a thin smile. “Yeah. Later.”

Kun walks away from them and Leo continues his drawing.

“He’s your roommate?” Samir asks.

“Uh huh,” Leo mumbles but doesn’t look up at Samir.

“He looks nice.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool,” Leo says.

“I like him.”

This time Leo’s head jolts up to look at Samir. But the French guy already busies himself with the scratch paper and his calculator.

“You like him?”

“Yeah,” Samir says, but still pressing some buttons on his calculator. “I mean, he looks like a fun person. And he’s pretty attractive.”

Leo blinks. “Is he?”

Samir chuckles. “He is. And I have to say, he’s quite hot too,” Samir adds and looks at Leo, grinning.

Leo stares as Samir. Maybe he stares a bit too long because Samir looks back at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What?”

Leo blinks again.

“Samir?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you gay?” Leo blurts out. The second the question falls from his lips, his face feels like burning. Somehow he feels he gets a bit too far.

“I… I’m sorry…” Leo says, stuttering a bit.

Samir smiles. “Nah, you’re fine. And no, I’m not gay,” Samir shakes his head.

“Oh,” Leo says, suddenly feeling a bit relief.

“I’m bisexual.”

Leo looks at him again.

“Oh,” Leo says. “Oh, okay.”

Samir tilts his head to the left, looking at Leo, studying his face. ”Why?”

“Nothing,” Leo shakes his head. “Just want to know.”

Samir shrugs his shoulders and smiles. “Well, you know now.”

Leo nods and tries to return Samir’s smile.

He ducks his head down and clears his throat. “Anyway,” he says, and gives the sheet that he was working on to Samir. “How about this one?”

Samir takes the sheet and checks it. “Yeah, this one’s good,” he nods.

The topic doesn’t show up again after that, until they finish an hour later and they head back to their dorms.

 

*******

Leo is sitting on his bed, scrolling through his Instagram feed when Kun enters the room.

“Hey, how was your lab report?” Kun asks as he throws himself to his bed.

Leo glances at him then continues fiddling with his phone. “Was okay. We’ve finished it.”

“Oh, good.”

Leo makes some humming noise without looking at Kun.

“Hey, Leo? Can I have Samir’s number then?”

Leo suddenly freezes. He slowly turns his head to look at Kun. Kun is laying on his side, propping his head on his elbow.

“Samir’s number? Why? You don’t even go to the same class with him!”

Kun chuckles. “No, I don’t. But I want to talk to him more about football. You know, he wants to join too.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right,” Leo says, half-mumbling. “Just for football, yes?”

Kun laughs lightly. “Of course just for football. Unless he can help me with my Argumentation and Debate essay?”

“No, no he can’t,” Leo quickly shakes his head.

“Okay. So, what’s his number?” Kun asks as he takes out his phone from his pocket.

Leo scrolls through his contacts, and spells the numbers to Kun. Somehow Leo is so tempted to give Kun a wrong number. Maybe just for the last digit.

“Thanks,” Kun says as he saves the number.

“You might not want to call or text him now, though,” Leo says.

Kun turns his head and looks at Leo with confused eyes. “Why?”

Leo can’t make himself look at Kun as he shrugs his shoulders. “Well. You know. It’s Friday night. Maybe he’s… on a date. Or something.”

Kun’s eyes widened. “Oh, he’s dating someone? Maaannn… I was hoping that he’s single!”

Leo’s head instantly snaps to look at Kun. “What? Why?”

“I wish he was single. I mean… come on! He’s pretty good looking!” Kun says, and grins. “I really like his smile. And his accent is kind of hot.”

Leo stares at Kun. “But… but… You don’t even know whether he’s gay or no!”

Kun shifts his position from half laying to sits on the bed. “Is he?” he asks, looking really interested.

Leo looks away and crosses his arms across his chest.

Leo shakes his head. “No, he’s not….” Leo pauses and looks down. “He’s… He’s bi…” he says, more quietly.

“Really? Cool! But hey, is he really dating someone? Do you know?”

Kun’s excited voice makes Leo wants to punch someone. He starts thinking whether it’s too late already for him to ask for a new lab partner.

“I don’t know,” Leo says, shaking his head rather furiously.

“Oh, can you ask him? Or maybe, you know what, do you think I should ask him?”

Leo stays silent. He stares blankly at the wall in front of him, counting slowly as he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“Leo?”

Leo doesn’t answer.

“Leo, are you okay?”

Is he okay? He is, right? But if he’s okay, why he’s feeling somewhat angry? Why there is this uneasy feeling weighing in his chest? Like there is a burning steel in his chest.

“Leo, you’re not okay.”

Leo chews his lip.

“Are you jealous?”

Kun’s voice sounds like a mix of surprise, confusion, and disbelief.

“You can’t be jealous, right, Leo?”

Leo takes a deep breath, and slowly exhales. He still has his arms crossed over his chest, but he looks down to his lap.

“What if I am?” he says quietly, almost whispering.

Kun inhales sharply, that sounds terribly loud in the quiet room.

“You… You like Samir?”

Leo bites his lower lip hard. He looks away to the other side.

“No,” he says. “It’s… It’s not Samir…” he whispers, barely audible.

If the room was quiet before, the silence now even gets heavier.

After a few seconds of torturing silence, Leo can hear Kun’s voice.

“But… But…”

Kun doesn’t finish his sentence. Leo can hear Kun standing up and the sound of his shuffling footsteps as he walks to Leo’s bed. Leo shuts his eyes closed when Kun sits in front of him.

“But… I…” Kun pauses. When he continues, he is only whispering. “But I thought…you’re straight.”

Leo’s chest is heavy as he tries to take another deep breath. He opens his eyes back but still refusing to look at Kun.

“I thought so too,” he says, barely whispering.

“Leo,” Kun says softly. “Leo…”

Leo keeps quiet. Kun puts his hands on each of Leo’s cheeks, and gently guides Leo’s face towards him. But Leo looks down, avoiding Kun’s eyes.

“Leo,” Kun calls him again. “Leo, look at me.”

Leo steels himself, and carefully looks up, meeting Kun’s eyes. The look in those brown eyes are so gentle, so warm, it almost aching for Leo just to see it.

“Leo,” Kun says. “Do you like me? And I mean, _like_ me?”

Leo licks his lower lip. Kuns’ face is so close. Too close that it makes a thousand butterflies are dancing crazily in his stomach. But not close enough because Leo needs to have Kun’s face, eyes and lips closer than they are right now.

“Maybe yes, maybe no,” Leo whispers. He’s not even sure that Kun can hear him.

Maybe he can. Because now the tips of Kun’s lips are tugging up into a smile. A smile so beautiful, Leo forgets to breathe for a second just by looking at it.

“Then can I kiss you?” Kun asks. “Can I? So I know, so you know, we both know, whether you like me or no.”

Leo’s eyes move from Kun’s eyes to his lips. Kun’s lips are pink and look so soft and they’re half parted and Leo starts to think how those lips will feel against his, how those lips will taste on his tongue.

“Can I?” Kun asks again. And Leo cannot look away from the way Kun’s lips move slowly as he speaks.

Leo gives a single nod. “Yes,” he whispers. He watches as those lips in front of him lifting up into that soft smile again. He watches as those lips are slowly moving closer to his. It’s like there is balls of fire running on his spine as Kun’s face getting slowly and slowly closer. Once Kun’s warm breath ghosts over his skin, Leo closes his eyes. And a split second later, Kun’s warm lips are against his and those balls of fire are now exploding as volcanoes on Leo’s spine.

Kun’s lips are warm and they taste sweet and it reminds Leo of melted caramel and warm sunset on the beach. Leo just wants more and more of that blissful taste so he presses his lips against Kun’s and kissing him back.

One of Leo’s hands finds its way to hold Kun’s shoulder, while the other one flies to the back of Kun’s head, threading his fingers between Kuns’ dark hair.

Kun’s thumb traces Leo’s cheekbone slowly and Leo sighs contently. Kun slips in his tongue between Leo’s slightly parted lips and flicks Leo’s tongue teasingly, and it makes a soft moan slips out from Leo’s mouth.

Kun slowly pulls back and Leo unconsciously makes a small whimpering sound. Slightly panting, Kun slides down his hands from Leo’s cheek to his shoulder, holding it gently but firmly. He presses his forehead against Leo’s and smiles as Leo carefully places his hands on Kun’s waist.

“So,” Kun whispers, but there is a light teasing tone in his voice. “This time, is it a yes, or is it a no, then?”

Leo licks his lip slowly, feeling a bit lightheaded as he feels like Kun’s lips are still ghosting over his. He smiles shyly.

“Well, it’s not a maybe anymore then,” he whispers back. “It’s a real yes now. Yes, Kun. I like you.”

Kun laughs and Leo is just so happy to hear that laughter because now he just realizes how much he loves that sound of laughter.

“Good,” Kun says, and places a soft kiss on Leo’s forehead. He lets his lips stay there for a while.

“Good. Because I like you too, Leo. I really like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with any prompt that you have on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld.tumblr.com :)


End file.
